Strings
by K5Rakitan
Summary: What happens when several threads get twisted together? They become stronger. Polyamory: Kerry Johnson, Jack, Sam, and more later. Alternate ending/behind the scenes from the threads episode onward.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Stargate characters. I am writing this for entertainment, and I am not making any money from it. This disclaimer extends to the whole story.

**Warnings: **There will be sex in this story.It will not happen until later chapters, though. Please let me know in the review section if you would like to be warned again when it does happen, or if you would rather be surprised.

**Author's Note: **I'm starting with some of Kerry Johnson's diary entries. Since we know so little about Kerry and her character is open to interpretation, this helps to fill in the gaps. I don't normally write in first person, but in this case it helped to get me into her head a bit and get the story started. It switches from journal format to first person in the first chapter, and then to third person in the rest of the chapters. I am also using the airdates of the episodes as a marker for time.

**Music Lover's Alert: **If you enjoy listening to music while you read, I recommend "Where is the Love" by Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway. It inspired me during the creation of this story.

**Prologue**

[December 22, 2004]

I've been getting that feeling again that Jack is not entirely there. It's like he's on another planet or something. Actually, that could be the case. I've been going over his mission reports and two of them mention that he impregnated alien women. In one case, he was under the influence of a drug. In the other, she simply didn't know when or if he could get back to Earth. That can't be it, though. He clearly knows he can't hide that from me, so why wouldn't he talk about it if it was bothering him? I've asked him more about those particular missions, and he didn't have any problem explaining things to me, so it has to be something else or someone else that's bothering him. I just wish he would tell me instead of keeping it all bottled up inside.

[January 1, 2005]

The holidays with Jack have been great. From time to time he stares off into space, but otherwise he is really fun and active. He has had to go off on emergency missions a few times, but the routine stuff has been down to a minimum. That will probably change soon, though.

[January 4, 2005]

Jack came back from a rescue mission today. Well, it started out as a rescue mission, but in the end it turned out that Harry Maybourne didn't want to be rescued. He was actually happy leading his life on another planet. I asked Jack again if he still felt that Earth was the only place he could be happy. He just got that wistful look again and shrugged. I pressed him further, and after a couple of beers he told me that Maybourne has _wives_, three or four of them. After that, he started rambling about traditions on other planets, becoming gradually more and more incoherent. He then started talking about someone named Pete. That's all he went on about for the rest of the night. If Pete hadn't stuck his nose into things, Jack would be living in a castle or something, apparently. I'll ask him again when he's sober.

[January 5, 2005]

Jack wouldn't tell me about Pete. He just groaned and told me not to let him drink so much next time. I don't think I can comply with that request. He says interesting things when he is drunk. It's like he finally starts to open up and I get a glimpse of what's really bothering him. Whatever it is, I wish he would just come out with it and tell me. There's nothing I can't handle.

[January 15, 2005]

I think I figured out who Pete is. I'm not sure if it is the same Pete yet, but right now it is all I have to go on. He's a cop who was granted access to the SGC after persistently spying on his girlfriend Samantha Carter. He knew she was up to something, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm not sure whether I find that romantic or creepy. Then again, I've done my fair share on investigating boyfriends, but only the ones I thought belonged in prison.

It's different with Jack, though. I feel guilty about trying to figure out what he is up to. Then again, it's not like I went out of my way to figure out something I'm not supposed to know. Pete was waiting outside the facility with flowers and a foolish grin bragging about his hot date and how he was just waiting for her to get off work. It made me shudder. I'm glad Jack isn't doing that. I mean I would like it if he introduced me to more of his friends, but keeping it quiet is better than prancing around like he owns me or something. I've been there and done that.

Anyway, I'm still not sure that's the right Pete, but if it is I can see why the guy would annoy Jack. I'm not going to let it bother me until I know more.

[January 18, 2005]

I should have known all along that it was Carter. He's been through so much with her, and there is no way I can compete with that kind of bond. There's no point. She'll always be more important to him. They saved each other's lives countless times, and I'm just an Earth-bound nobody. Then again, so is Pete. I'm still confused about why Carter is going out with him. Is being mundane a desirable quality to someone who visits other planets on a daily basis? That reminds me… Jack said that he solved a little mystery today. He was having visions from the life of a barber and it turns out that they were connected through some special ancient stones. He found it quite relaxing and was sorry to see the visions end, but he was glad that he had me. I guess I'm the release from all the tensions in his life. I just hope I'm enough to keep him satisfied.

[February 7, 2005]

I get the feeling that Carter might be dating Pete to make Jack jealous. I also think it's working. The way Pete parades his intentions towards her is a bit sickening, and Jacks seems extra upset whenever he encounters Pete. It's a quiet type of thing, though. Obviously Jack can't do anything about it anyway, so he's just sitting there watching her slip through his fingers.

At least he's not dating me to make her jealous. She doesn't even know I'm with him. I'm not sure whether he's pretending to be single so he can run back to her on a moment's notice if she suddenly becomes available. She'd have to resign, though… or he would. It just makes me so uncomfortable. I want to know that I am investing my time and energy in something I know will last.

**Closing Note: **Please review! I always appreciate constructive criticism, corrections on grammar or details, suggestions for inspirational songs, fan art that I can use for the cover or post on my facebook writer page, and anything else you want to add.


	2. Opening The Door

**Author's Note: **Here's the first person chapter. After this, it is all third person. It takes place during "threads." I skipped a large chunk of the episode itself because I know most of you have seen it already. Everything happens the same up until this point.

**Brief Refresher Copied Directly From The Transcript:**

KERRY  
Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations? Because if it is, you're making a very big mistake.

O'NEILL  
And you know what I should do?

KERRY  
Retire.

O'NEILL  
Again.

KERRY  
Don't get me wrong, you're considered invaluable to the program by the Pentagon, but the President has appointed a civilian to run the SGC before. Just a thought.

[Kerry leaves. O'Neill looks after her, pensive.]

**Chapter 1 Opening The Door**

"Kerry, wait!"

I had just finished explaining to Jack why I was breaking up with him when he called me back. For a split second, he had the serious, no-nonsense look he gets when he is strategizing. Then, he dropped it in favor of the indifferent look he uses when he is negotiating with someone difficult.

"That's not the only reason."

I cocked my head and came back into the room. "Is there something else I should know?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and scrutinized me with his dark brown eyes. "I think you already know what I'm talking about."

"I don't follow." I sat down again, sensing that this could take a while.

Jack gave me a childish pout. "Stop trying to let me down easy. I'm too old for you and I'm too old for her, too."

I reached across the desk and put my hands on his. "That's not true, Jack. All the things you've seen and all the places you've been make you ten times as amazing as any man half your age."

Jack toyed with the numbers in his head for a moment before shaking them from his mind. "See, there's another thing. I can barely understand you, let alone Carter. She needs someone smart. Someone like Daniel."

I smiled softly. It was clear to me that Jack would do anything to see this woman happy, even if it meant giving her up to a more suitable mate. Of course, I was doing the exact same thing for him. Moisture formed at the corners of my eyes as I spoke, but thankfully not enough to ruin my mascara. "It's not about what you think she needs; it's about what she wants. I saw the look in her eyes when she showed up at your house."

"What about you? What do you want?"

The question caught me off-guard, and I recoiled from him. "Excuse me?"

"Earlier you were talking about what you needed rather than what you wanted. You said you need to get out, but is that really what you want?"

I took a deep breath. This was a tougher question than I anticipated. "I want something stable, something I can come home to after a hard day. That's what you do for me. You are such a reliable and strong person that I know you could fill that space in my life, but I would always feel guilty for keeping you away from her."

"What if you weren't keeping me away from her?"

"Jack, we've been over this. All you have to do is retire and she's all yours."

"That's not what I was talking about." It was hard to read his poker face, but there was a certain intensity in his eyes that I had only seen a few times before when he was talking about his missions. "We don't always have to do things the way Earth people do them."

I had the distinct feeling that this was some sort of a test. I was supposed to read his mind, or else all bets were off. My heart raced as my brain struggled to connect the dots. Maybourne - Jack seemed extra pensive after that encounter. Maybourne, Pete. That was the first time I heard of him. Wives, three or four of them. "How many wives do you want, Jack?" I said at last.

"Just you and Sam… for now. I'll figure out the others later. Still gotta one-up Maybourne." He grinned.

I laughed with relief. I had guessed his true intentions, and now that we were both on the same page, it was clear to me that he wasn't ready to let me go just yet. It also meant that the negotiations table was open. "Does that mean I can have an extra husband and Carter can keep Pete?"

Jack scowled. "Anyone but Pete! Well, not _anyone_, but still not Pete."

I crossed my arms. "What if Sam feels the same way about me that you do about Pete? You haven't even asked her about this, have you?"

Jack moaned and lowered his head. "No. I haven't had a chance to sit down and talk with her since… the Zatarc thing. Now she's dealing with her father and I don't think now is the time to… you know."

"If not now, then when? Go to her, Jack. We can deal with stuff between us later, but she needs you right now more than ever."

"What do I tell her?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm still breaking up with you. Besides, I've already made plans with my girlfriends to go scouting for guys tonight."

Jack toyed with his pen, rolling it along the edge of his desk. "I don't suppose there's anything I can do to change your mind?"

I rose to leave. "Not right now, but let me know how things go and we'll see."

Then, Jack looked at me with such a forlorn expression that I just could not resist doing what I did next. I leaned over the desk, cupped his chin in my hands, and kissed him on the forehead. Then, I exited the room and left the door open a crack. I knew I would be welcome in his life again, whether or not tonight's escapades yielded any long-term prospects. I just had to clear my head and get laid.


	3. Always

**Chapter 2: Always**

Samantha Carter sat in the observation room of the intensive care unit. The doctors had done everything they could, and now there was nothing left to do but say goodbyes. The Tok'ra were doing that now. Even though Selmak would never speak again, Jacob held enough of his memories to convey the proper sentiments to his friends.

Jack came into the room softly and sat down beside Sam. They exchanged a few words before he pulled her into a comforting embrace. Sam was surprised at the gesture. He had done it once or twice before, but only when nobody was looking and only under the most dire circumstances. Nevertheless, his presence made a huge impact. She didn't have anyone else to confide in.

She had briefly considered calling Pete, but after the way he tried to joke about Selmak, it didn't seem right. The whole Stargate program was like a game to him, and his irreverent attitude made Sam want to scream sometimes. She told herself that if Pete was actually involved in the program, he would be more like Jack, but the fact of the matter was that he wasn't Jack. Pete would never be Jack.

Jack's touch felt so warm and reassuring that it was only with great reluctance that she left to say her final goodbyes to her father. She felt as if she was losing two people because even though she would see Jack again, she didn't know when they would ever be this close again. As she leaned over her father and listened to his dying words, the pain was almost too much to bear.

Then, she looked up at the observation room and saw Jack. He stayed! It wasn't just his mere physical presence, but the look on his face said that he wasn't going anywhere until she told him to leave. She was so stunned that she didn't know what to say.

At last, Doctor Lam pulled her away from Jacob's body and asked her what she would like to do with the remains. Sam glanced at Jacob's Tok'ra friends, and then back at Lam. "He already had an Earth funeral four years ago, so I'd like to let them make the arrangements."

Dr. Lam nodded. "Your father was a great man, both here and off-world. I think that honoring him on two different planets is fitting."

Sam thanked Lam, and then looked back at Jack. Yes, he was still there. How could it be that he had nothing more important to do? A wave of guilt washed over her from all the times he had invited her fishing, but she had been too busy with some silly pet project to accept. She scolded herself for being so self-absorbed all this time. Sure some of them were important, but she knew she could have set aside many of them for him. Now, it was too late… or was it?

Cautiously, Sam made her way back up to the observation room. "Jack, do you think… maybe…"

"Sure. Let's get out of here."

The two of them strolled out of the infirmary and through the halls to the elevator. Once inside, Jack took her hand in his.

"Sir, are you…?"

"I'm retiring."

Sam did not have to ask why. She had toyed with the idea of resigning herself, but with so much uncertainty she had not dared to take the risk. Still, it was hard to believe that this was actually happening and she felt a flush of guilt for letting him stick his neck out for her when she had not even worked up the courage to break up with Pete. In fact, at this very moment Pete was probably measuring the kitchen of their new house to find out how much yellow paint to buy. Sam sighed softly and tried to enjoy the rest of the elevator ride, but her thoughts kept plaguing her.

When they reached the surface, Jack pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket and opened the passenger door for her. Sam climbed into the vehicle and unlocked Jack's door for him by reaching across the middle. It was the only thing she could do to get her mind off her fiancé, but once that was done, she found herself at a loss about what to do next. As Jack got in and they bucked their seatbelts, Sam squirmed with discomfort.

At last, Sam said, "Jack, do you think we could stop somewhere on the way to wherever it is we are going?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"First home to change, and then my, um, the new house that Pete bought. I need to stop him from… investing any more time or money in it."

Jack nodded. He started driving in the direction of her home. He remembered the first time he went there, Orlin was stalking her. He had felt deeply concerned at first, but later when he realized who Orlin truly was, he felt remorse for the witch-hunt the SGC had taken to track him down. Orlin could have made Sam happy, and Jack had ruined her chances with him. Then again, Jack had a feeling that they had not seen the last of Orlin.

Still, Jack did not want to make another mistake when it came to Sam's heart. Kerry's words came to mind, and as much as he hated to say it, it was only fair. "What if you could keep both of us?"

"I…" Sam inhaled sharply. "Can I?"

Jack glanced at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road. It was difficult to read whether she was excited or bewildered. "I just want you to be happy, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Anything. Always."

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she realized the implications of his words. He knew her so much better than Pete, but apparently not well enough to know that she had been lying every time she claimed that Pete made her happy. Dating someone, anyone had been nice at first, but the more Pete learned about her, the more he treated her like a trophy. Now that the choice was no longer between being with him or being alone, Sam realized that she didn't really want Pete in her life at all. Flicking the tears from her eyes with her index finger, she said, "Pete's an asshole."

The truck stopped in front of Sam's house, and she dashed inside. She shed her military clothes and picked out a pastel blouse and skirt. The clothes made her feel strangely vulnerable and she considered changing again, but she did not want to keep Jack waiting too long.

Sam arrived back at the vehicle to find Jack with a deeply concerned expression on his face. "Would you like me to take care of him for you?"

Sam forced a smile and shook her head. "No. It is better if I do this. I don't want him to think that this has anything to do with you. I should have done it on my own a long time ago."

"So, where do I go now?"

Sam directed him to a gorgeous green house with a steep roof and a "sold" sign.

"This may take a while, so maybe you should go get some coffee or something." Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you as soon as it is over."

Jack squeezed her hand and nodded. He stayed long enough to watch her walk up the steps of the house, and then drove about a block down the street. He knew that Sam wanted to make a clean break from Pete without him present, but he also wanted to stay as close as possible. What if Pete had a fit of rage and tried to hurt her? What if she really did need his help after all? Jack hoped it would not come to that, but he did not know Pete well enough to trust him. He fought the temptation to turn around and guard Sam. His presence might inflame the situation and make matters worse.

Instead of dwelling on an encounter that he could not control, Jack turned his thoughts back to Kerry. She was probably getting all dressed up and ready for her wild night out. Hopefully, she would not end up with an idiot like Pete. It did not bother him that she was going to see other men, but he prayed that she would not sell herself short like Sam almost did.

-Kerry's Place-

Kerry Johnson parked her car underneath her condominium and walked up the stairs to the door. Her hands felt numb as she fumbled with her keys. Her decision to let Jack go was sinking in harder than she expected. After seeing the way he came clean about his feelings for the other woman and the way he offered an alternative solution to make them both happy, she realized that she had probably just walked out on the best thing she ever had.

Kerry opened the door to find her long-time housemate and best friend Janie laying out nail polish and manicure implements on the coffee table. "So, are you ready to rock being single again?" she asked cheerfully.

Kerry dropped her briefcase by the couch and sank down on it unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"I think he actually loved me."

"How do you know?"

Kerry trusted Janie, but decided to remain vague. "He made the breakup harder than I thought it would be. It took everything I had to stick to the plan."

Janie studied her friend carefully. This was not like other breakups. Kerry was usually delighted to be rid of the asshole she had been dating. By now, she should have washed him out of her hair and skipped merrily back to the living room for her manicure. Instead, she had gotten home late and now refused to budge from her spot on the couch. "Do you want to go back to him?"

"Maybe. I need time to think." Kerry stared blankly into the space before her.

Janie took advantage of the opportunity to slip her hand into the pocket of Kerry's blazer and pull out her phone. She quickly found Jack's number and sent him a text message while Kerry was still lost in her own sorrow. By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late.

"Janie, what are you doing with my phone? Why are you smiling like that? Oh shit!" Kerry snatched the phone back from her friend and looked at the screen. "Shit, shit, shit! How could you?" More importantly, how could she have let down her guard like that?

Janie crossed her arms in satisfaction. "I'm not going to let you let this one walk out of your life. You two were made for each other."

-Jack's Truck-

Suddenly, the buzz of a text message snapped Jack back from his thoughts. His heart beat harder as he raised the screen before his eyes. Sam said she would call, not text. Had something gone terribly wrong?

Kerry: _I miss you already_

Jack blinked. Why would she send this now? She knew he was with Sam, and she told him that she had plans of her own. Why would she risk interfering with a relationship she had so adamantly insisted he pursue?

Jack stared at the message for a while trying to figure out how to respond. He could not deny that his sentiments mirrored hers, but he did not want to get into a long conversation with her. Sam had to come first, especially today. Guilt bombarded his brain from all angles, giving him a splitting headache. What if Kerry needed him just as much as Sam did?

Before he got his head clear enough to reply, Sam called. She was sniffling a little, but sounded ready to jump back in the game. Pete's vehicle passed his, and he waited until it was out of sight before starting his own engine. Jack smoothly turned the truck around and headed back up the street.

He spotted Sam sitting on an ornate wrought iron bench with her eyes downcast. When she heard him approach, she looked up and stood with a start. She was not expecting him to arrive so quickly, but glad that he came before she could start to regret her decision.

Sam hopped into the truck and bucked her seatbelt. Jack looked at her, then through her for a few seconds. _This can't be good. Jack is acting more preoccupied than I feel._

Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel before asking, "So… where to?"

"Just drive. I'd like to be anywhere but here."

Jack nodded and pulled onto the open road again. He wandered aimlessly in silence, taking right turns when there was traffic and going straight when there was none. They made their way out to a country road and traveled for half an hour before either of them spoke.

"Jack, is there something… am I keeping you… or…"

Jack picked his phone out of his pocked and passed it to Sam. She opened it and saw the text message from Kerry still on the screen. She glanced at him with her wide blue eyes, and then back down at the phone. Resisting the urge to draw her own conclusions, she waited for him to explain.

Jack spoke with a heavy voice. "She broke up with me like it was nothing for her. In fact, she told me to go to you. She connected the dots and wanted to make things right. I just didn't expect this from her."

"Oh my God! I didn't to-to split you apart like that. She seems like a good person, and if it wasn't for me-"

Jack turned the truck into a gravel parking lot in front of a gasoline station. As soon as he stopped the vehicle and got his hand off the parking brake, he faced her with a firm gaze. "Now stop right there. I'll have you know that I would rather have you in my life than anyone else. I've felt this way for a long time, since before I met her. She didn't change that. Now she's and amazing person to have in my life, and if I could have you both, I would. But you come first. I will gladly do anything, _anything_ for you."

Sam stared at him in awe. This was exactly the kind of beautiful, heartfelt honesty she never had from Pete. Pete had been playing the perfect marriage game, and he always played by the rules of his limited cultural experience. Jack had been too many places and seen too many things to waste time saying what he thought Sam wanted to hear instead of what was really in his heart. Had he been raised on Freya's planet, he would have worked up the courage to say it much sooner.

With the cell phone still in her hand, Sam threw her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him with abandon. Her body strained against the seatbelt as she extended it to its limit, drawing as much of her mass as she could as close to him as possible. The pressure on her lungs made it difficult to breathe, but she continued kissing him until she was high from oxygen deprivation.

Sam fell back in her seat giddy and spilling words out of her mouth so fast that they did not make sense. She gasped for a few seconds before falling silent again and gazing at Jack with content.

"So, I take it that Kerry is not a problem?" Jack asked.

Sam bit her lower lip in thought. "Strangely, no. I think she could have been a problem if I didn't trust you, but it's not like you tried to hide her from me."

"I hid her from everyone, especially you."

"Yeah, but you're not now. We're not living in the past anymore. Well, I guess we could run into another solar flare and change all that, but we might wind up changing things for the worse. What we have now is good. Let's keep it. Finding someone who makes you happy is rare. If I die tomorrow, I'd rather you have her there for you than not. I guess all these close calls have changed my perspective on things, too."

Jack winced, the wrinkles around his brown eyes showing prominently. "What if I'm the one who dies tomorrow and now you're alone because you gave up your fiancé for me?"

"We've been over this. Pete never really made me happy. Plus, now that you are no longer in the field your death risk is much lower than mine."

"But I'm older than you!"

"Come on!" Sam scoffed, "You have thirty or forty more years of life at least, probably more with all of the technology we've discovered. That gives me plenty of time to look for someone who will be there for me when you're gone."

Jack blinked. "Oh. That works. How about Daniel?"

Sam raised her palms in front of her chest. "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"He's more in your league intellectually. Now I know I'm a step up from Pete in that respect, but I'm nowhere near as smart as you. Nobody is. Daniel at least comes close."

Sam rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Look, Daniel was a great friend."

"Is," Jack corrected.

"Fine, Daniel is a great friend, but I don't see him that way. It's just not the right chemistry. I like Daniel, but I don't spend hours thinking about him when he's not around."

"You do when he is ascended and you think he's dead," Jack reminded her.

"Yeah, but that's different."

Jack smiled softly. "Well, you let me know if you change your mind. I can think of no one better to replace me than my best friend."

"Stop talking like that! You are here now, and I want to treasure every moment we have together instead of constantly trying to figure out how to replace you."

"But when you do figure it out, you can stop worrying."

"Fine, but I'm not going to worry about it tonight. Let's make tonight memorable. How about my place?"

Jack nodded. "Excellent idea." He then put his truck into gear and guided it back to Colorado Springs.


	4. Night Out

**Chapter 3: Night Out**

Kerry let the water run down her slim, supple body. After scolding Janie for interfering with her love life, she had left the living room in a huff and started going about her usual post-breakup routine.

After not receiving a reply from Jack, she was disappointed, but she did not let it get to her. She considered sending him a second text message explaining the circumstances of the first one, but decided that it would be pointless. She really did miss him after all, and diminishing the validity of that message would constitute lying to him as well as to herself. The door to their relationship had been opened again, but she had still promised herself not to pursue it further tonight.

Kerry soaped up her body from head to toe, paying special attention to her labia. If she did get lucky tonight, she wanted to give her choice man a reason to come back. As she ran her slippery fingers over her clitoris, she closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall. She indulged herself for a few moments, trying to picture the face of a mystery man she would meet tonight. However, Jack's face kept invading her imagination. He had a few tricks up his sleeve that none of her precious lovers had known. His techniques certainly did not originate on Earth. It was a shame he omitted details of his sexual encounters in his mission reports because the men of Earth could certainly learn a thing or two from other cultures.

Sighing, Kerry moved her hands from the dense bush to the luxurious dark auburn locks on her head. She massaged her scalp thoroughly with her fingers until her hair was thoroughly clean, and then turned off the water. She stepped onto her bath mat, dried herself with a towel, and brushed her hair. Finally, she donned a bathrobe and went out into the living room.

Janie was still there, playing with something on her phone and watching television at the same time. Kerry plopped down beside her and picked out a deep burgundy nail polish. She started applying it without so much as a glance at Janie.

"Oh, come on! Don't be mad. If the relationship is really over, you have nothing to lose anyway," Janie said.

"I still want to maintain a good _working_ relationship with him. If I had to ask for reassignment, you would probably never see me again," Kerry replied coldly.

"Come on! All they have to do is move you to a different cubicle."

Kerry resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her best friend knew nothing of what she really did, and sometimes keeping her cover was a pain. "Try Boston. My supervisor has been hinting at promoting me there anyway." She finished varnishing her nails and capped the bottle neatly.

Janie squealed. "A promotion? You never told me about this!"

"That's because I was never explicitly offered the promotion. It was nothing more than talk."

"Still, that's like, wow. I know a guy who managed the…" Janie drabbled on and on about the latest gossip in her own company. Kerry was stuck listening to her as she let her nails dry. At least the topic was no longer on her and she could let her mind wander again.

Jack had been the first man since high school whom Kerry had not met through Janie in some form or other. It was just so hard meeting men outside of her colleagues that Kerry let Janie do all the work. Janie gravitated towards young attractive men with powerful cars and corruptible minds. If she had spotted Jack on the street, she would have declared him a stiff. Perhaps that was the problem all along. Kerry never hand-picked a man for herself until she met Jack. Janie was always by her side in clubs, steering her towards boys with bling. Of course, appearances could be deceiving. These men were either maxing out twenty credit cards or involved in crimes that Kerry could not resist reporting. She had assisted in exposing three international drug lords this way, but despite the commendations it was not an experience Kerry sought to repeat. Janie remained clueless as all of this passed under her nose, but Kerry still worried about blowing her cover.

Finally, Janie took a break from her endless gossip. "So, I take it we're still going to The Golden Bee?"

Kerry shook her head. "_I'm_ going out _alone_."

Shock flooded Janie's face. "What!? Do you have a death wish? What if some asshole tries to rape you?"

Kerry almost laughed, but thought better of it. With her training, fending off rapists was a walk in the park. It also made lying a breeze. "Good point. I'll call my cousin and have him watch my back."

"But… but…"

"I can't trust you anymore, Janie. After the way you butted into my business with Jack, I don't want you messing up anything else."

"That was for your own good! You are so totally not ready to let him go."

Kerry stood and strode to the door of her room. "Thanks for the nail polish," she said before stepping inside and closing the door.

Kerry had not intended to cut her friend off in such a sharp and cool manner, but she reassured herself that it had to be done. Aside from the fact that Janie was terrible at picking good mates for her, it would be a disaster if Janie found out what she had discussed with Jack. She certainly would gossip about it and she might even go so far as to round up her friends and start a catfight with Samantha Carter. While the sentiment of sisterhood was flattering, that was not what Kerry wanted to happen. Her love for Jack was deeper, bigger than that.

Kerry picked through her wardrobe until she found a little red cocktail dress with long sleeves and a low, scooping neck. The knitted cotton-polyester fabric clung to her tight buttocks while still giving her freedom of movement. She also donned a pair of strappy black heels. After adding some eyeliner and mascara, she felt like a sex goddess. Now if only she could get her hands on the chemical Hathor used, she really would be one.

Kerry slipped out of the dwelling, avoiding the hurt look Janie shot her, and made her way out to the car. She rolled her hips as she walked. Relishing the feeling of the soft fabric sliding over her bare nipples. She did not need to look down to know that they showed through her dress.

Fifteen miles and two light beers later, Kerry found herself bored. Despite the numerous prospects that came her way, none of them measured up to Jack. Plus, they were disgustingly cocky. While Kerry appreciated confidence, she preferred that confidence to be based on something tangible, not rapid alcohol consumption.

With a drunk skunk still salivating at her heels, Kerry left the bar and disappeared into the night. She walked until she came to a comic book shop that was still open despite the late hour.

A sudden whim overcame her, and she poked her head inside. Along the far wall, there was a display of science fiction DVDs. Kerry approached it curiously, wondering how many of them resembled the truth. She laughed aloud when she saw _Wormhole X-treme!_ On sale for 70% off. Maybe the truth was just too crazy to handle, or maybe the actors just weren't selected carefully enough.

Kerry picked up a season of _Wormhole X-treme! _and selected a few movies to watch. She was about to check out when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Johnson! What are you doing here?"

Kerry whipped around to see a sturdy young man with close-cropped brown hair. "Barrett! I should be asking you the same thing."

Malcolm Barrett eyed Kerry's attire. "A little formal for a comic book store, don't you think?"

A shiver ran down Kerry's spine. She noted that Agent Barrett had also changed out of his work clothes, opting for a plain polo shirt and jeans. "I was on my way somewhere else."

Malcolm eyed the contents of her basket. "Undercover?" he asked in a hushed tone. A smile crept over his lips.

Kerry laughed flirtatiously, but decided to keep him guessing. "That depends. Sometimes I wind up on side missions I did not initially anticipate."

Malcolm cocked his head. "Am I under investigation, Ms. Johnson?"

"Not yet."

"Rumor has it that many of your boyfriend have found themselves in federal prison after you exposed them. I'm not sure I want to be next."

Kerr fixed her brown eyes on his. "Now it sounds like you have something to hide." Given that he was involved with the NID, she did not doubt that he had secrets. However, she was not as concerned about those types of secrets as she was about falling into the arms of another drug addict. Bothe NID and CIA conducted regular drug tests on employees, and she hated explaining why traces of her boyfriends' dope were found in her urine. Of course, those were the days before she met Jack.

Malcolm knew none of this. He had received his limited information through a friend of a friend. He had run into Kerry on a few occasions, but never really got a chance to know her. This was the first time he had talked to her outside of work, and he was wandering into uncharted territory. It spooked him and excited him at the same time. Even his fellow agents agreed that Kerry was one tempting piece of forbidden fruit.

Feeling bold, he said, "Why don't you search me and find out if I'm hiding anything?"

Kerr rotated her body away from him and went to place her items on the checkout counter, but kept her head elegantly turned over her shoulder. "I prefer to conduct my searches in private. It's more fun that way."

Malcolm licked his lips as he watched Kerry complete her transaction. "I thought you said you were on your way somewhere else."

"Plans change." Kerry wiggled her ass briefly for his benefit. She then slung her bag full of purchases over her shoulder and pranced out of the store. Agent Barrett followed, drawn to her like a magnet. The evening had only just begun.


	5. Night In

**Chapter 4: Night In**

Sam lay supine on her bed surrounded by various pieces of copper wire and projects that she had not quite finished. The metal and the emerald that Orlin made her caught the dim light of candles on the shelves. They had also grabbed a box of condoms on their way to Sam's place. Even though they both had been cleared of all diseases several times over the past month, Sam wanted to make more solid plans for the future before attempting conception. Tonight was just about the two of them expressing their love for each other without a care in the world. Jack had still not finalized his retirement arrangements, but at this point he did not care. As she had pointed out herself, Sam could tumble into oblivion the next time she stepped through the Stargate.

Jack ran his fingers under Sam's light cashmere sweater while kissing her perfect little mouth. He explored the crevice of her belly button and the flesh around it. It was rough, peppered with scars from battles and scratched from long, panicked retreats through dense vegetation. Jack caressed a few of the larger ones and knew immediately where they came from.

Sam unbuttoned Jack's shirt and surveyed the strong muscles of his chest. They were growing softer now due to his desk job, but that was to be expected. He also had fewer scars than Sam did. His time in Ba'al's sarcophagus had eliminated all but the most recent ones.

Yearning to see more of each other, they took a break from kissing to strip off each other's clothes. Their bodies were beaten and broken from decades of active use, but all the more warm and familiar for it.

Jack's breath danced over Sam's pelvis and thighs as he unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs. Her plain black panties contrasted sharply with the pastel colors of her clothes. Jack ran his fingers over the exposed portion of her inner thighs, teasing her before he went for the prize. Sam ran her hands through his hair, grabbing the back of his head and guiding it towards her womanhood, the one place on her body that had not taken abuse.

Jack smelled her pungent aroma and was struck with an irrational notion that her scientific prowess was leaking out of her body. Perhaps if he drank it all up, he could save it for her and give it back to her later. He ripped off her panties with his teeth and sank his tongue into her. Her juices spilled out everywhere, and he found himself struggling to clean up the mess, licking everywhere he could reach to preserve her vital essence.

Sam started begging for Jack to fuck her. Usually it was the other way around, but with Jack, oh!

Jack stopped to slip on a condom while Sam waited in agony, touching herself and counting the seconds. Thankfully, he did not take too long. He was inside her in moments, causing her to scream in ecstasy. She threw her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to plunge deep inside her.

Jack cried out to the stars as he came, blessing every instance he spent with her among them. He could not count the places he had been with her or the experiences they shared, but it all washed over him like waves on a _pludmale_. Damn, he was doing it again - thinking in Ancient. The Asgard must have missed a few things when they reset his memory. The sensations he experienced took him so high that he felt certain he would ascend if he suffered a heart attack. Thankfully, Jack's pulse slowed after he came.

They clutched each other, sweating and gasping with novas popping before their eyes. Stardust followed, settling around their heads and lulling them into a deep sleep.

-On the way to Kerry's place-

Keeping her outside demeanor cool and calm, Kerry secretly giggled over hew new conquest. Janie would certainly be jealous of the handsome catch she had managed to snag all by herself. If Janie found out that he was a secret agent, her head would probably explode.

No, Barrett's occupation had to be protected along with her own. Kerry had never trusted Janie with such information in the first place either about herself or Jack, and now that Janie had broken her trust, Kerry did not feel guilty about hiding it. Janie had crossed a line, and Kerry had no doubt now that Janie would gossip about her career the first chance she got if she knew.

Kerry pulled her car into her usual space. "Don't engage my housemate in conversation. She's bound to out you if she finds out that you are involved in anything interesting."

"Does she know about you?"

"No. She thinks I'm a sales representative."

Agent Barrett gave a little snort. "For what?"

"Corporate tax preparation. The title alone usually dissuades people from asking questions, but for the more curious souls, I have a speech prepared. It usually puts people to sleep within five minutes. Now, are we clear?"

"Yes."

Kerry stepped out of the car, and Malcolm followed her. She locked it with a click of her keychain and walked efficiently up the steps of her condominium. Once she got the door open, she grabbed Malcolm's wrist and pulled him to her room. She did not announce her presence or even glance at the living room to see if Janie was there. She did not want to explain herself to anyone.

Malcolm found himself pinned to the bed with Kerry on top of him, ravishing his mouth and ears. He could not remember ever before being dominated in this manner. It was as if she was on a mission to get laid, and once she made her selection, there was no turning back. The whole situation frightened him to the point that when Kerry exposed his manhood, it fell limp and unwilling to cooperate.

Malcolm reddened and retracted his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry. It's just that… do you think this whole thing is really appropriate?"

Kerry rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're worrying about this _now_?"

"To tell you the truth, it has been in the back of my mind all along. I guess my conscience finally caught up to my hormones."

"Conscience? You mean your fear that someone will find out. What, do you have a wife or something?"

"Um… kinda."

"Fine then. Leave. Don't waste any more of my time."

"That's it? You're not curious what's going on? You're not going to try and talk me into staying?"

Kerry put on a big, sweet smile. "No, but you are welcome to talk yourself into staying-as long as you don't do it out loud. I'm not interested in your issues right now. Unless you can get over them enough to fuck, I suggest you put your clothes back on."

Malcolm tried to think of something good to say next, but was too stunned to speak. He gawked at her. Most women would at least show some concern for his relationship problems. Kerry just displayed cheerful indifference.

"I'll leave the room while you dress." Kerry stepped out the door and closed it behind her. She took a deep breath and went to the living room. Luckily, Janie was not there. She needed some time to collect her thoughts. Agent Barrett was easily the best prospect of the night, so when she selected him, she went at him without much thought of consequences.

The unspoken problem was that, while not expressly prohibited, relationships between members of different agencies were frowned upon. If she had met him undercover, it would have been a different story. Maybe she could find an NID agent in another state and get to know him without revealing who she was or that she knew who he really was. No, that would not be the same. It would be a fun challenge, but the new man would be neither Jack nor Malcolm.

Agent Barrett came out of the bedroom fully clothed. He had taken more than his fair allotment of time dressing, but not enough to search through her belongings. If Kerry had not groped him thoroughly, she would have suspected him of planting a bug.

"Look, I'm sorry. This was all my fault. If I can make it up to you somehow - I mean, I could buy you dinner sometime. It's just that things were moving too fast."

"Enough 'ifs,'" Kerry kissed him on the cheek and opened the front door for him. "Call me when you've made up your mind."

Feeling incredibly awkward, Malcolm ducked his head and hurried out the door. He considered calling a cab, but the street signs told him that he was an easy eight or nine kilometer jog from home. He knew the exercise would do him good, and hopefully get his mind off things.


End file.
